Mon Ami la Mort
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Depuis l'Apocalypse, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Ce qui n'est pas pour satisfaire certains... Rampa va se retrouver avec un colocataire bien encombrant. [RampaXAziraphale] [Si si.]


Pitite note de Bouchou : Bon. Comme le vide désastreux de la section française de Good Omens m'a toujours donné un vertige pas possible, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre. Nous y voilà donc...

Heu... C'est long. Donc je coupe en deux, et je posterais la deuxième partie quant je l'aurais écrite. Ce qui n'empêche pas que c'est toujours très long... T.T° Sans compter que le site, comme de bien entendu, refuse les petites majuscules... La Mort se contentera donc de parler avec de pathétiques majuscules italiques... Désolée, c'est vrai que ça rend quant même moins bien...

Et, bien sûr, tous les fans inconditionnels de Terry Pratchett se souviendront que la Mort est un personnage masculin...

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman.

Dédicace : à tous les pauvres fans francophones du bouquin qui se lamentaient de ne rien avoir à se mettre sous la dent...

**

* * *

**

Mon Ami la Mort

_BONJOUR_.

Le café de Rampa se coinça quelque part au milieu de sa gorge et refusa tout compromis pour aller un tant soit peu plus loin.

Rampa toussa avec vigueur – ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien des siècles.

_ÇA VA ALLER ?_

Le démon reposa prudemment sa tasse, continuant douloureusement de s'étrangler.

La silhouette sombre et encapuchonnée qui lui faisait face se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint, tendant un verre d'eau à son hôte.

_BUVEZ CA._

Rampa le prit et le but d'un seul trait.

Il le reposa lentement sur la table, les paupières closes.

Il hésitait beaucoup à les rouvrir.

« Vous... êtes en face de moi ? »

_OUI._

Il ouvrit les yeux comme on arrache un pansement d'une plaie, pour que ça fasse moins mal – ce qui est rarement le cas. Ça fait tout aussi mal, seulement c'est plus rapide.

Dans le cas de Rampa, ça ne changea strictement rien, que ce soit vis à vis de la souffrance ou de la rapidité. On souffre toujours de savoir la Mort en face de soi, et elle ne se volatilise pas uniquement parce qu'on a ouvert les yeux vite fait.

« Vous êtes en face de moi, » constata t-il effectivement en détournant le regard des deux orbites vides, qui semblaient tenir absolument à l'attirer dans un gouffre sans fond. « Ecoutez, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis un démon, donc immortel, donc absolument sans besoin immédiat de vos services – non, rayez le 'immédiat', je n'ai pas besoin de vos services que ce soit maintenant ou dans trois cents ans. Par contre, si vous venez pour ma voisine, je serais ravi de vous indiquer qu'elle rentre de son travail à cinq heure, mais vous devriez pouvoir la trouver du côté de... »

_JE NE VIENS PAS POUR ELLE_.

« ...Ah ? Mais pas pour moi non plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un silence pesant suivit sa question. Un silence durant lequel l'idée que les enfers avaient décidé de se passer définitivement de ses services s'insinua très désagréablement sous son crâne.

Il envisageait déjà différentes façons de négocier avec son interlocuteur une prolongation plus ou moins longue de ce qu'il pouvait appeler sa vie – il ne serait certainement pas le premier à essayer, mais sans doute le premier à avoir quelques infimes chances de succès – lorsque la Mort répondit.

_JE NE VIENS PAS POUR VOUS EMMENER AVEC MOI._

« ...Oh ? »

Le démon se demanda s'il devait avoir peur, ou bien très peur.

_JE VIENS POUR RESTER._

* * *

Très peur, décida t-il en laissant l'eau chaude de la douche glisser agréablement sur son visage.

Pas qu'il ait vraiment besoin d'une douche. Il n'en avait jamais eut besoin – jamais veut bien dire jamais. Seulement, outre le fait que sentir de l'eau chaude glisser sur son corps avait quelque chose de très agréable et de vaguement sensuel, c'était le seul endroit dans l'appartement et sur la planète où il pouvait se sentir à peu près tranquille. (Il y avait également les toilettes, mais c'était moins élégant.)

C'était la cinquième qu'il prenait de la journée.

Il tenta de faire le point sur la situation.

La Mort avait décidé de rester. Soit.

Il avait passer les deux derniers jours à bien le lui faire comprendre, et Rampa l'avait compris.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, c'était pourquoi.

Une vengeance des enfers, peut-être ? Ils s'étaient dit que, plutôt que de le faire lâcher prise à ce monde auquel ce satané démon semblait trouver tant de plaisir, pourquoi ne pas, oh ! Quelle bonne idée, lui envoyer la Mort lui rendre l'existence insupportable ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le supplie à genoux de mettre fin à sa torture ? (Ou qu'il ne se noie sous la douche ?)

_NON, JE VOUS ASSURE QUE JE SUIS VENU DE MON PROPRE CHEF._

« Ouais, ben j'aimerai bien que vous m'expliquiez ce qui vous a poussé à... »

Rampa poussa un cri étranglé et se rejeta brutalement contre la paroi carrelée et humide, fixant la silhouette décharnée qui venait parasiter son espace vital, le frôlant presque.

L'eau semblait réluctante à imprégner le tissu qui lui tenait lieu de linceu – de capuchon.

Il tenta vainement de rentrer dans le mur.

« V... Vous êtes au courant que ça ne se fait pas, de surgir brusquement sous la douche des gens ? Ils ne sont pas sensés être présentables, dans ces moments-là ! »

_OH. POURTANT CELA M'ARRIVE TRES SOUVENT. IL Y A ENORMEMENT DE PERSONNES QUI SONT PRISES D'INFARCTUS SOUS LEUR DOUCHE._

« ...Ah ? »

Il hésita à demander s'il s'agissait d'une menace ou d'un simple constat.

_VOUS SEMBLEZ Y PASSER BEAUCOUP DE TEMPS, VOUS. NON, RESTEZ CALME, IL S'AGIT D'UN SIMPLE CONSTAT._

« Je suis parfaitement calme. »

Simplement un peu inquiet. Même pour un démon, c'est une expérience assez étrange que d'entendre des crissements de pierre tombale résonner dans une cabine de douche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, à la fin ? »

La Mort sembla pensif.

_C'EST DIFFICILE A EXPLIQUER._

« Oh, j'ai tout mon temps ! » ragea le démon. « Et je suppose que vous avez tout le vôtre, aussi ? »

Les orbites de l'entité furent envahies par une tristesse amère et fataliste.

...Du moins c'est ce qu'il sembla à Rampa.

_EFFECTIVEMENT._

« ... »

_ASSEYEZ VOUS, JE VAIS VOUS EXPLIQUER..._

« Dans le salon ! Dans le salon... »

* * *

_JE M'ENNUIE_.

Rampa inspira longuement par les narines. Histoire de bien marquer son exaspération.

« Vous vous ennuyez ? Vous voulez dire que si vous avez quitté l'endroit où vous vivez, là, je ne sais pas où, et que vous êtes venu squatter chez moi, que vous ne me lâchez plus d'une semelle, que vous me pourrissez la vie, c'est uniquement parce que _vous vous ennuyez_ ? »

La Mort pencha légèrement la tête en avant, comme quant on le fait lorsque notre interlocuteur vient de prononcer quelque chose qui nous intéresse au plus haut point.

_C'EST UN TERME JEUNE, CA, 'SQUATTER' ?_

« _Répondez à ma question._ »

Bien sûr, jamais Rampa ne se serait jamais avisé de parler sur ce ton à _ce _genre de personne en d'autres circonstances, seulement ses nerfs commençaient sérieusement à atteindre leur point de rupture et il n'était plus tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait – de toute façon il avait à peu près compris que la Mort ne semblait prendre aucun intérêt à s'occuper de lui, dans le très mauvais sens du terme.

Il eut pourtant une petite moue offensée – si tant est qu'un faciès cartilageux puisse avoir une petite moue offensée. La silhouette encapuchonnée haussa les épaules d'un mouvement sec (un désagréable petit bruit d'os retentit aux oreilles de Rampa) et se vautra au fond du canapé en fixant le démon des profondeurs abyssales de ses orbites.

Rampa déglutit.

_VOUS AVEZ TRES BIEN ENTENDU. JE M'ENNUIE._

Un semblant de soupir s'échappa de la noirceur du capuchon. Il avait de nombreuses affinités avec les petites brises aigres qui parcourent les cimetières abandonnés au cœur des forêts ancestrales, au crépuscule. Lorsque les vivants ne sont plus ceux qui possèdent la priorité sur le monde qui les entoure.

_ET J'AI DE TRES BONNES RAISONS A CELA._

« Je vous écoute. »

_C'EST TRES SIMPLE; JE N'AI PLUS DE TRAVAIL._

Rampa cligna fébrilement des paupières. Que la Mort puisse un jour se plaindre d'un manque de travail était un concept qui ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit.

« P... Pardon ? »

_DEPUIS L'APOPCALYPSE, LES GENS NE MEURENT PLUS. ENFIN SI; MAIS EN TRES FAIBLE QUANTITE.SI FAIBLEQUE CA NE ME DEMANDE PRATIQUEMENT AUCUN EFFORT. ILS SE CONTENTE DE MOURIR DE VIEILLESSE. MÊME PAS UNIQUEMENT DE MORT NATURELLE; JUSTE DE VIEILLESSE. NI MALADIE, NI ACCIDENT DE VOITURE... ON DIRAIT QU'ILS PRENNENT UN MALIN PLAISIR A REDUIRE MES HEURES DE TRAVAIL. SI BIEN QUE JE N'AI PLUS RIEN A FAIRE. C'EST TERRIBLE; IMAGINEZ QUE VOTRE TRAVAIL SOIT REDUIT A NEANT, ET VOUS COMPRENDREZ CE QUE JE RESSENT._

Rampa imagina. Et se dit que c'était impossible. Les enfers le laissaient tranquille depuis pas mal de temps ; il pouvait donc déjà considérer sa situation actuelle comme un arrêt momentané de travail, ou des vacances prolongées. Ce qui ne l'empêchait bien évidemment pas de continuer à effectuer ledit travail. Car pourrir insidieusement la vie des gens ne pouvait pas être considéré comme un travail ; c'était un loisir. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher de se noyer dans cette douce euphorie qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il contemplait l'une de ses victimes jeter son téléphone par terre avec violence, donner un gigantesque coup de pied dans un meuble, cracher une série de jurons en se tenant ledit pied, avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même sous la salve de reproches amers d'une mère ayant plaqué ses mains sur les oreilles de son rejeton. C'était un spectacle délicieux.

_VOUS COMPRENEZ CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE,N'EST ' CE PAS?_

« ...Plus ou moins. »

_J'AI DONC DECIDE DE TROUVER DE LA COMPAGNIE POUR ME DISTRAIRE UN PEU._

Rampa n'apprécia pas du tout le long regard qu'il sentit ramper sur lui.

Silence.

« ...Et ? »

_ET JE VOUS TROUVE SYMPATHIQUE._

Le démon déglutit à nouveau. Il était presque persuadé que pas une seule personne dans l'univers ne serait capable de lui dire si le fait d'être bien considéré par la Mort pouvait être un avantage dans la vie.

« ...Je... J'en suis flatté. Mais... Vous ne pouviez pas... Aller vous amuser avec vos copains ? La Famine, La Guerre, et compagnie ? »

_ILS SONT PARTIS. DANS LA TÊTE DES GENS... ILS SONT A NOUVEAU SOUS CONTRÔLE. ET PUIS, ENTRE NOUS, C'EST LE GENRE DE PERSONNE AVEC QUI ON COLLABORE VOLONTIER, MAIS UNIQUEMENT DANS LES LIMITES DU TRAVAIL. JE PENSE QUE J'AURAIS DU MAL A LES SUPPORTERS'ILS ME TOURNAIENT CONSTAMMENT AUTOUR. ILS AURAIENT TENDANCE A SE COMPORTER COMME DES PARASITES, DES ENQUIQUINEURS. JE NE SUPPORTE PAS CE GENRE DE PERSONNES. C'EST ENERVANT. N'EST CE PAS?_

« ... »

_TANDIS QUE VOUS, VOUS M'AVEZ L'AIR BIEN SYMPATHIQUE. ET PUIS APRES TOUT,CELA FAIT QUANT MÊME DEJA UN SACRE BOUT DE TEMPSQUE JE VOUS VOIS COTOYER LES MORTELS, VOUS ET L'ANGE. JE COMMENCE A BIEN VOUS CONNAÎTRE. JE VOUS CONSIDERE PRESQUE COMME DES PETITS FRERES, SI VOUS N'Y VOYEZ PAS D'INCONVENIENT._

« ...Non. Heu... Aziraphale est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, c'est tout à fait vrai. Si vous voulez l'adresse de sa librairie, je peux vous la don... »

_C'EST GENTIL MAIS VOUS AVEZ L'AIR PLUS AMUSANT._

« ...Bien sûr. »

DONC, DESORMAIS,JE VAIS COHABITER AVEC VOUS, HISTOIRE DE TROMPER MON ETERNEL ENNUI... ÇA NE VOUS DERANGE PAS?

Ce genre de question, posé par ce genre d'entité, incite le plus souvent à secouer ou à hocher prudemment la tête, en fonction de la réponse désirée par la personne ayant posé la question.

Rampa secoua prudemment la tête.

Aucun inconvénient.

...Aucun.

* * *

« Dîtes-moi, en voilà, des beaux yeux ! Plus pur que le cristal, on se noierait dedans avec plaisir... Je n'en avais jamais vu de semblable, ils sont d'une splendeur à vous couper le souffle... On vous l'avez déjà fait remarquer ? »

La jolie caissière secoua la tête, tentant de faire reprendre à ses joues une couleur normale, ou du moins un peu moins cramoisie.

Non, on ne lui avait jamais fait remarquer, non. Ou du moins pas dans ces termes. Et certainement pas par un élégant jeune homme à la peau mate, à la pose à la fois distinguée et relaxée, aux cheveux et aux lunettes de soleil d'un noir plus profond que les sinistres profondeurs de l'enfer.

Elle raya mentalement les derniers mots de sa tête.

Même s'il était vrai que les lunettes de soleil avaient quelque chose d'étrangement inquiétant, sous les lumières crues et électriques du magasin de vêtements masculins.

D'inquiétant et de trèèèèèèèèèès attirant.

Elle gloussa avec amusement lorsqu'elle sentit l'un de ses doigts effleurer gentiment sa joue.

Et se figer.

Rampa détourna son attention de la jeune fille pour la porter sur la silhouette décharnée qui campait à sa droite.

_VOUS LA TROUVEZ JOLIE?_

Il l'ignora royalement et fit glisser sa main dans le cou de la jeune vendeuse, qui retint un petit cri effarouché.

Il enviait parfois é/nor/mé/ment les tares des humains, à savoir entre autre être incapable de distinguer une entité surnaturelle quant elleest dans les parages.

_PERSONNELLEMENT JE TROUVE QUE CE N'EST PAS VOTRE TYPE DE FEMME._

Une vilaine grimace tordit le visage du démon, et il eut beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher de hurler à son nouveau compagnon que ce n'était pas son problème, qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, que lui-même faisait ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait, et que pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il lui souhaitait, c'était d'aller se faire...

_CE N'EST PAS POLI. C'EST MÊME TRES VILAIN._

Rampa inspira lentement, refoulant toutes les pulsions meurtrières qui hantaient douloureusement sa boîte crânienne.

Il adressa son sourire le plus flamboyant à la blondinette qui lui faisait face, la jeune femme fondant littéralement sur place et regrettant beaucoup de ne pas avoir mis de crème solaire ce matin.

« Heu... V... V... Vous... avez quel âge ? »

_PLUSIEURS MILLIERS D'ANNEES._

« J'ai 25 ans, » mentit Rampa avec toute l'assurance de celui qui pratique le mensonge depuis plusieurs milliers d'années.

Avant de foudroyer la Mort du regard.

« Ah... Heu... Moi j'ai... trois ans de moins... »

Tout de même. C'était tellement rare, de croiser un garçon aussi mignon dans ce magasin, dont les prix étaient tellement élevés que les seuls représentants du sexe opposé qu'elle avait l'habitude de croiser étaient au minimum des sexagénaires bourrés de frics qui lui pinçaient les fesses au passage.

Elle sentait confusément que quelque chose clochait.

N'était-ce que l'éclair doré et énervé qu'elle apercevait par instant derrière les lunettes de soleil.

Ou encore le léger sifflement qu'elle avait vaguement cru entendre percer derrière la voix de son interlocuteur un moment auparavant.

...Mais en même temps, c'était tellement sssexy...

La voix du jeune homme l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Une voix agréablement brûlante, chaude comme l'enfer...

Elle tilta, ignorant la fin de sa pensée.

« Et ce soir, vous êtes libre ? »

« Ah, euh, oui, je suis... »

« MAIS JE N'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE, QUE VOUS SOYEZ LIBRE CE SOIR ! CE N'EST PAS A **VOUS** QUE JE PARLE, **_BORDEL_** ! »

Elle le fixa, choquée. Fulminant, il s'était tourné sur sa droite, et dardait un regard enragé sur un point invisible.

Elle hésita, avant d'aller se réfugier prudemment dans l'arrière-boutique.

Les lunettes de soleil sous la lumière électrique, ça passe.

Les éclairs dorés dans les yeux, ça passe.

Les vibrations dans la voix rappelant vaguement la danse frénétique des flammes de l'enfer (elle secoua la tête avec obstination), ça passe.

Les sifflements, ça passe.

Les comportements étranges et incompréhensibles, ça passe pas.

_PARDON. C'ETAIT JUSTE UNE PETITE PLAISANTERIE._

« Ben vos petites plaisanteries, vous pouvez vous les mettre où je pense. »

_VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT TRES VULGAIRE._

« **_FOUTEZ MOI LE CAMP !_** »

La Mort observa avec un intérêt certain le démon se faire difficilement maîtriser par les forces de l'ordre.

La Mort s'amusait.

* * *

Rampa fulminait en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Il avait loupé une occasion en or avec une ravissante vendeuse et il s'était fait arrêté pour trouble à l'ordre publique, le tout dans la même journée.

Certes, il n'éprouvait qu'un intérêt relatif pour la jeune femme.

Certes, il était très flatteur pour un démon d'être arrêté pour trouble à l'ordre publique.

Certes, pour une raison qui leur paraissait bien obscure depuis son départ, les policiers lui avaient offert un bon café et des croissants frais avant de le laisser partir en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Néanmoins ; il SAVAIT que la Mort se moquait de lui.

Il le parasitait, et se moquait de lui.

Rampa n'appréciait pas.

Il déverrouilla la porte et posa une main sur la poignée, hésitant à l'ouvrir.

Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Que la Mort n'avait pas décidé de venir vivre avec lui. De vivre _éternellement _avec lui.

Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, que tout était réel, mais que la Mort en avait assez et avait décidé de partir. Qu'il ne l'amusait plus. Qu'il était allé se distraire ailleurs. Que lui-même allait entrer dans son appartement, qu'il allait le trouver vide, qu'il allait se faire un nouveau café, s'allonger sur son canapé, allumer la télé et somnoler doucement en s'abrutissant devant un jeu télévisé. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu cette utilité à l'une de ses créations, mais il fallait reconnaître que c'était un excellent somnifère.

Il tourna la poignée.

Ce qu'il vit derrière la porte fit s'écrouler tous ses rêves de café, de canapé et de somnifère télévisé.

* * *

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Il fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard hébété, son esprit aspirant les images comme un aspirateur la poussière, mais refusant de leur accorder le moindre sens.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Pas. Possible.

Il n'en était même plus capable de hurler tellement il était choqué. Les mots se refusaient à sortir de sa gorge, l'horreur qui s'étalait sous ses yeux lui ôtait toute force. Il s'effondra lentement et fixa le terrible spectacle, à genoux sur le parquet, tel un martyr contemplant l'instrument du supplice auquel on vient de le soumettre.

« Qu'est-ce que... Vous avez fait ? » articula t-il d'une voix faible.

La Mort, debout au milieu du salon, eut un petit air coupable.

_PARDON._

Rampa contempla longuement celles qui étaient ses compagnes depuis bientôt de nombreuses années, qui l'avait toujours soutenu de leur présence silencieuse – quoique terrifiée, qui lui donnait tant de fierté et de plaisir à ses yeux, celles qu'au fond il aimait tellement, qui avaient orné son salon de leur rutilance verdoyante...

Et qui gisaient à présent, sèches, marronâtres, tordues, rampant hors de leurs pots sur le parquet, déjà en train de se décomposer...

La Mort s'était occupé de ses plantes vertes.

Ses merveilleuses plantes vertes.

Rampa étouffa un lourd sanglot.

La Mort se cacha les mains derrière le dos et fixa le plafond, penaud. Il sentait confusément qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

_JE M'ENNUYAIS_, expliqua t-il en croisant le regard hanté par la souffrance de son hôte.

« En... nuyais ? »

_JE SUIS DESOLE,VOUS Y TENIEZ BEAUCOUP?_

« Vous vous... ennuyiez ? Je... OH, MAIS JE VAIS VOUS TROUVER UNE OCCUPATION, MOI ! »

* * *

« CECI est une maison de retraite. »

Rampa balaya le hall d'entrée d'un large geste du bras. Une infirmière lui jeta un regard inquiet derrière son comptoir.

« Dans une maison de retraite, on trouve plein de vieilles personnes. Très vieille. Parfois même très très vieille. Voire très très très vieilles. Elles n'attendent que vous. »

L'infirmière appuya discrètement sur un petit bouton rouge, sous son comptoir.

_OH. JE SAIS, VOUS SAVEZ. TENEZ, VOILA DU MONDE._

Deux infirmiers présentant davantage d'affinités avec la famille des armoires à glaces qu'avec celle des hominidés descendaient pesamment l'escalier, dardant un regard impénétrable sur le nouvel arrivant.

Ils se mirent très vite à sourire de toutes leurs dents, proposant à Rampa de l'escorter jusqu'au premier étage, sans laisser le temps à l'infirmière de lui offrir un chocolat chaud.

Ils abandonnèrent leur grand ami en haut de l'escalier, s'éloignant en lui faisant de gigantesques signes d'adieu de la main.

« Dans ces chambres, » continua le démon, « vous allez trouver vos prochains clients. Et vous allez vous amuser avec eux. »

La Mort eut un geste fataliste. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir que pour le moment, ils n'avaient rien à faire ici. Tout le monde était en bonne santé, discutait, riait, se faisait des amis, et pétillait de bonheur. Malheureusement.

Le genre de maison de retraite auquel il était complètement et entièrement allergique.

Rampa ouvrit la première porte qui s'offrit à lui.

La vieille femme allongée sous les couvertures ouvrit les yeux, le fixant d'un regard clair dans lequel vacillait une lueur fragile.

« Edmond ? C'est toi, Edmond ? »

Le démon eut un léger sourire crispé.

« Non, madame. Vous vous trompez. Dîtes-moi, vous devez bien souffrir d'une maladie quelconque ? Mmh ? »

Elle agrippa la manche de sa chemise comme un rapace à la diète s'agrippe au petit lapin qui s'est malencontreusement égaré sur son territoire.

« Ooooh, mais non, mon p'tit Edmond ! Je vais bien, je t'assure, mon chéri ! Je suis tellement contente que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mon petit amour, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Tu disais que tu n'avais pas le temps de venir me voir, et te voilà, c'est si gentil ! Comme quoi, la jeunesse à encore de bons côtés, comme je le disais ce matin à la vieille Marthe – Tu sais, la vieille Marthe, je t'ai parlé d'elle au téléphone, celle qui a mis du sel dans le verre de vin de l'infirmière en chef, une femme adorable – Marthe, pas l'infirmière en chef – et bien je lui disais que les jeunes voulaient se faire passer pour de la mauvaise graine, mais c'est complètement faux, c'est juste une mode, ça va passer, parce qu'au fond ils ont un vrai cœur d'artichaut sous leur carapace de dur à cuire, ce ne sont pas des démons, ils sont adorables, et elle elle ne voulait pas me croire, alors je lui ai parlé de toi, je lui ai raconté la fois ou tu t'étais égaré dans le tout petit bois derrière la maison et ou tu avais pleuré toute la nuit parce que tu croyais que tu ne retrouverais jamais ton chemin, alors que la maison était à cinq mètres de toi, et tu ne la voyais pas, et, oh ! On en pleurait de rire le lendemain, pôv petiot, tu n'avais que quatorze ans, tes vêtements étaient pleins de boue ! Je lui ai aussi raconté la fois où tu avais mis l'une de tes couches sales dans la machine à laver, tu disais que tu voulais la laver, c'était tellement adorable, bon, c'est vrai que tu étais beaucoup plus petit, elle me l'a fait remarquer, mais je m'en souviendrais toujours, tu avais cette petite bouille toute contente, c'était à croquer, et, tiens ! Ça me fait penser à la fois où tu avais décidé de coudre une robe pour l'anniversaire de ta sœur, c'était un geste adorable, je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas apprécié, bon, ce n'était pas extrêmement bien fait, mais c'est normal, tu n'étais qu'un enfant, et puis après tout elle a fini par être portée, cette robe, et elle t'allait tellement bien, mon petit Edmond ! Et, est-ce que tu te rappelle la fois où... »

La poigne de la vieille femme était profondément incrustée dans l'avant-bras du démon, et Rampa commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'aurait pas préféré retourner en Enfer plutôt que de rester planté-là.

Il réitéra ses protestations pour la énième fois.

« Non, madame, je ne suis pas votre... »

_VOUS AVEZ UNE MERE CHARMANTE._

« Oh, _vous_, taisez-vous ! Vous savez parfaitement que ce n'est pas ma mère. Et je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas pour moi que je fais tout ça ! »

« Oh, mais oui, je sais bien, Edmond, tu n'es pas égoïste ! Les gens qui disent ça sont des mauvaises langues, ils ne faut pas les écouter, je le dis bien souvent, d'ailleurs... »

« Edmond » tira d'un coup sec sur le bras de la vieille femme et s'écarta vivement.

...La vieille femme suivit.

« Aah... Lâ... Lâchez moi, madame, je... »

« Ooooh, tu me fait laver le sol, mon trésor ? Tu te rappelles, quant tu étais petit, je te faisais glisser sur le sol qui venait tout juste d'être ciré, comme si tu étais sur une luge, tu riais aux éclats, tu adorais ça... »

« MAIS VOUS POUVEZ PAS VOUS OCCUPER D'ELLE, VOUS ? »

_NON.JE NE PEUX PAS TUER LES GENS SANS RAISON. CE SERAIT TROP FACILE._

« Eh bien, je vais vous en donner une, moi, de raison... »

Il fixa la vieille personne allongée sur le sol, qui l'observait gentiment de son regard clair comme le cristal, un sourire épanouit aux lèvres, savourant tranquillement la présence de son fils.

...Il entendait presque Aziraphale l'abrutir d'une de ses habituelles leçons de morale.

Il soupira un grand coup et aida sa pseudo mère à se réinstaller dans son lit, tentant vainement d'ignorer son constant babillage.

Avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle l'avait lâché.

...Elle se penchait vers sa table de nuit pour prendre un verre d'eau.

Il se rua littéralement hors de la chambre.

_SI JE DEVAIS FAIRE UN RAPPORT SUR VOTRE QUALITE DE SERVICE, IL SERAIT DEPLORABLE._

« Fermez la. »

* * *

Il avait rarement régné un tel silence dans l'appartement de Rampa. Même lorsqu'il était déserté de tout être vivant – ou non.

Rampa fixait la Mort d'un regard impassible, et la Mort fixait Rampa d'un regard impassible.

Ils étaient sortis la veille d'une maison de retraite qui aurait beaucoup donné pour qu'ils n'aient jamais eu à y entrer. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des habitants, aux griffes desquels ils avaient eut bien du mal à s'arracher. Particulièrement à celle qui croyait dur comme fer que la Mort était la réincarnation de son petit chat écrasé par une voiture l'été dernier.

Rampa était heureux de pouvoir se dire qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais la vieillesse.

Quant à la Mort, il avait été très surpris de constater qu'on pouvait le confondre avec un chaton. Surpris, et flatté. Il était très rare qu'on lui dise « Minou, minou » lorsqu'il venait chercher une respectable dame âgée pour l'emporter dans le monde des morts après une crise cardiaque. (Il n'en avait pas très bien compris la cause. D'après Rampa, ç'aurait été dû au fait de revoir un jeune homme avec qui elle aurait flirté dans les soixante ans auparavant. Et qui le serait toujours. Jeune.)

Cela dit, la Mort s'était bien amusé.

Rampa dévisageait les orbites vides de l'entité qui lui faisait face. Il était à peu près certain d'être dans la pire situation envisageable par l'esprit humain.

Un ricanement nerveux lui échappa à la pensée que justement, il n'était pas humain.

_J'AI GAGNE._

« Pardon ? »

_VOUS AVEZ SOURIT.J'AI GAGNE._

Silence.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez qu'on était en train de faire ? »

Petit silence gêné.

... _RIEN_.

Rampa se mordit les lèvres. Il devait bien y avoir une solution quelconque. Réfléchit, Rampa. Réfléchit.

... Il envisagea l'espace d'un millième de seconde de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. Car il se trouvait dans le genre de situation qui nécessite sans faute l'aide d'une tierce personne.

Cela dit, il ne voyait pas trop quelle serait la tierce personne en question qui pourrait lui apporter ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une aide. Car cette tierce personne ne pourrait être qu'une entité sans beaucoup de rapport avec la race humaine, et la seule personne répondant à ce critère et à portée de main se trouvait être Aziraphale.

Il était horriblement gênant pour Rampa, un démon, de demander de l'aide à Aziraphale, un ange.

Il était horriblement gênant de demander de l'aide à Aziraphale tout court.

JAMAIS Rampa ne s'y abaisserait. Jamais.

Jamais.

Hors de question de perdre la face de cette manière-là.

Jamais il ne s'aviserait de laisser un simple problème de collocation faire baisser l'estime que l'ange avait de lui.

Non, jamais.

Il inspira un grand coup et se jeta sur le téléphone.

* * *

Aziraphale décrocha, une veine d'exaspération palpitant douloureusement sur sa tempe droite.

« NON, pour la énième fois, je ne souhaite pas vendre ma bout... »

« **ZIRA ! AIDE MOI, JE T'EN SUPPLIE !** »

L'ange écarta légèrement l'écouteur de son oreille. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre la voix de son ami résonner dans l'écouteur et regrettait un peu qu'il ait pu l'entendre dans une de ses – rarissime – crises d'énervement.

Cela dit, il s'attendait encore moins à entendre percer ce degré d'affolement dans la voix du démon.

« R... Rampa ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Suivit une longue pause à l'autre bout du fil.

Rampa regrettait terriblement de s'être laisser emporté de la sorte. Qu'est-ce que l'ange allait penser de lui ? Bon, pour être honnête, il regrettait terriblement et simplement de l'avoir appelé. Mais le mal était fait, et sa réputation en prendrait un sacré coup s'il raccrochait au nez d'Aziraphale maintenant.

Il avala sa salive et ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole, refoulant l'idée que l'ange se contenterait de mettre cela sur un usage abusif d'alcool à 70°, et qu'il avait donc encore tout à fait la possibilité de revenir sur ses pas. Il tenta de se convaincre que s'il ne raccrochait pas, c'était parce qu'il était bel et bien au pied du mur.

On ne raccroche pas au nez d'un ange.

« ...Aaah, absolument rien. Rien de grave. Je t'assure. Tout va bien. Je t'appelle juste parce que je suis au pied du mur. Sinon tout va bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Rien de grave ! Rien de grave, rien de grave, rien de grave. »

_JE CROIS QUE VOUS ESSAYEZ DE VOUS EN CONVAINCRE._

La voix creuse et froide résonna désagréablement à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de Rampa. Il sursauta et fit un bond sur le côté.

_MAIS JE NE VOIS PAS TRES BIEN CE QU'IL PEUT Y AVOIR DE GRAVE..._

Rampa grinça des dents, résistant à l'envie de balancer le combiné dans le rictus désagréablement souriant et cartilageux de la Mort.

« Rampa ? Tu appelles d'un portable ? »

Le démon considéra l'appareil qu'il tenait à la main.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Tu es dans un cimetière, non ? »

_HAHA._

« ... Non. Pas vraiment, non. Chez moi. En ce moment on peut peut-être faire le rapprochement, mais je ne suis pas dans un cimetière... Pourquoi... tu croyais ça ? »

« Je... Je ne suis pas très sûr... Juste... une impression désagréable, comme ça... »

_HAHA._

« Oh, la FERME ! »

Aziraphale cligna des yeux.

« Qu... Quoi ? »

« Non. Rien. Ce... C'était pas à toi qui je m'adressais. Heu... écoute : j'ai un problème. Tu es dans ta librairie ? Je peux passer ? »

« Tu m'appelles pour savoir si tu peux passer ? »

C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs millénaires que Rampa s'avisait de prévenir avant d'aller déranger Aziraphale. L'ange sentit aussitôt que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il détourna le regard et contempla avec horreur le lait qu'il avait mis à chauffer quelques instants plus tôt déborder de la casserole.

« Oui, je t'appelle pour savoir si je peux passer. Je n'ai pas envie de me déplacer pour rien. Tu comprends, je traîne un... Une sorte de... boulet... assez encombrant. (_HE_.) Alors j'aimerai savoir si tu seras là. »

« ... »

« A... Aziraphale ? »

Le bruit d'un téléphone raccroché avec précipitation lui répondit.

« D'accord... Bien... On va dire que tu bouges pas, alors... »

_C'EST DRÔLE; LUI, IL N'A PAS HESITE A VOUS RACCROCHER AU NEZ._

Rampa le contempla longuement.

Sans grande sympathie.

La Mort eut un léger frisson.

* * *

Il trouva Aziraphale attablé devant une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant.

Une demi-tasse.

L'ange la saisit et la brandit d'un geste accusateur.

« Si tu ne m'avais pas appelé, elle serait pleine. »

Rampa haussa un sourcil, secoua la tête et s'assit en face de son ami.

« Bon. OK. Désolé. Alors voilà : j'ai un problème. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » soupira Aziraphale.

Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de son demi-chocolat. Pas qu'il en veuille particulièrement au démon, non, ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'en vouloir à qui que ce soit.

C'était juste que le lait avait inondé une grande partie du carrelage de sa cuisine, et qu'il s'en souviendrait.

Toute trace de goutte crémeuse avait aussitôt disparue du sol, de la plaque électrique et du rebord de la casserole en l'espace d'un demi-clin d'œil, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il s'était retrouvé avec un demi-chocolat, et que Rampa avait débarqué avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de décider s'il devait remettre la casserole sur le feu ou bien remplir sa tasse par miracle.

« C'est un problème du genre gros problème. Un problème de... »

Il chercha un mot approprié.

« ...De collocation. »

L'ange le fixa en plissant les yeux.

« Rampa, tu n'as pas de colocataire. »

« Jusqu'à présent, je n'en avais pas. Maintenant j'en ai un. Et crois moi, je m'en passerai bien. _Crois-moi._ »

« ... Oh. Et qui est-ce ? »

_BONJOUR._

Aziraphale sursauta, renversa son demi-chocolat, et tomba de sa chaise.

Rampa plaqua un regard accusateur sur la silhouette sombre et décharnée qui observait avec intérêt l'ange se relever maladroitement.

La silhouette capta son regard.

..._QUOI ?_

« Vous n'étiez pas _obligé_ de vous annoncer de cette manière. »

..._DE QUELLE MANIERE ?_

« En surgissant de nulle part et en lui susurrant 'bonjour' à deux millimètres de son tympan. »

« Vous êtes... Vous êtes... Vous... Vous êtes... »

Ils observèrent Aziraphale, qui, agrippé à la table et recouvert du contenu d'une demi-tasse de chocolat, les fixait comme s'ils étaient des entités surnaturelles et maléfiques tout droit sorties des Enfers.

Ce qu'ils étaient. Plus ou moins.

« Rampa, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? C'est à moi qu'il en veut ? C'est à toi ? Il vient annoncer la prochaine Apocalypse ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ? Quant est-ce qu'il part ? »

« ... »

« ... »

« _Ne me dit pas que c'est lui ton colocataire ? _»

Rampa se gratta la nuque, se mordit les lèvres, se rongea un ongle, inspira un grand coup et répondit.

« Si. Aziraphale, je te présente la Mort, La Mort, je vous présente Aziraphale – enfin, je suppose que vous vous connaissez plus ou moins. Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés... »

_C'EST VRAI.ENCHANTE TOUT DE MÊME_.

La Mort tendit une main osseuse à l'ange. Trop osseuse.

Aziraphale la fixa d'un regard vide.

« Bonjour, vous voulez du chocolat chaud ? » murmura t-il d'une voix éteinte.

* * *

Aziraphale ferma silencieusement la porte et se tourna vers Rampa, qui sirotait une cannette de bière en lorgnant par la fenêtre.

Le démon lui adressa un regard morne, auquel l'ange répondit d'un grand sourire radieux.

« Il est fatiguant, hein ? » marmonna Rampa.

Aziraphale vint s'asseoir près de lui sans cesser de sourire.

« Pas vraiment, non. C'est comme avec les enfants ; il suffit juste de savoir s'y prendre. »

Le démon inspecta avec méfiance le sourire de son ami. Il lui semblait beaucoup trop large pour être honnête.

« ... Tu n'as jamais su comment t'y prendre avec les enfants. La dernière fois que tu as essayé de montrer comment tu t'y prenais avec les enfants, ils ont faillit s'entretuer à coup de flingues. »

Le sourire d'Aziraphale se mua en une grimace légèrement coupable.

« Ça s'est bien terminé. Ils n'ont tué personne. »

« N'empêche. »

Silence.

« N'empêche, » continua Rampa, « que ce n'est pas rassurant. Qu'est-ce que tu as traficoté ? Tu lui as fait un numéro de magie ? »

« Je lui ai donné de la lecture. »

Aziraphale haussa les sourcils d'un air satisfait et se renversa sur son siège, attendant la réaction du démon face à son idée de génie.

Rampa but une autre gorgée de bière, les paupières baissées sur une expression de défaitisme blasé.

« Tu lui a donné quoi, comme lecture ? » finit-il par demander d'un air las.

Pour une raison obscure, le visage de l'ange exprima l'espace d'un instant un léger ennui teinté de culpabilité. Il lança un regard gêné du côté de la fenêtre, évitant de croiser les lunettes de soleil de Rampa.

« Il... Il ne veut pas que je le dise. »

Rampa haussa les sourcils. De son point de vue, il n'existait qu'une seule raison capable de pousser une personne à lire en cachette.

Il en était abasourdi.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a _ce_ genre de magazines, dans ta librairie ? »

Aziraphale tourna lentement les yeux vers lui, les sourcils légèrement fronçés, une lueur de méfiance au fond des pupilles.

« De... quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Ben, tu sais bien, les magazines que... Qu'on achète quant... Qui sont... Qui montrent... »

« ... »

« ... Tu sais pas. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Te casses pas la tête, je vais aller voir par moi-même. »

« NON, Rampa ! Non... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas. »

Le démon lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Celui qu'il évitait de faire à n'importe qui et n'importe où, de peur de se retrouver aussitôt submergé par une foule hystérique d'humaines en chaleur.

Aziraphale se contenta de se lever pour se faire un chocolat chaud.

« A ta place je n'irai pas. Il va t'en vouloir. Il ne veut pas. »

« Mais moi, je veux, » répondit le démon au dos d'Aziraphale.

« ... Très bien, fais comme tu veux. Je t'aurai prévenu. »

Suivit le bruit fracassant d'une casserole violemment posée sur une plaque électrique.

« Fais gaffe, prend tes précautions avant de mourir d'une overdose de lait chocolaté, » grinça le démon en sortant de la cuisine.

Il avait vaguement l'impression d'avoir offensé son ami.

* * *

La Mort était assis sur un vieux fauteuil râpé perdu au milieu des rayons poussiéreux, penché sur quelque chose que Rampa ne distinguait pas de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il s'approcha en silence et jeta un coup d'œil discret par dessus l'épaule squelettique de la silhouette encapuchonnée.

Qui referma le livre d'un mouvement sec. Ses orbites vides se posèrent sur le démon, le foudroyant de leur noirceur abyssale.

A la place de Rampa, peu d'êtres vivants auraient été capable de conserver leur position verticale.

Il darda un regard insistant sur le bout de livre qui dépassait de la manche de l'entité.

Un bout de livre qui présentait une couleur possédant de nombreuses similitudes avec celle d'un voile immaculé ayant côtoyé une paire de chaussettes écarlates dans une machine à laver.

Rose.

Rose.

Rose, rose, rose.

La Mort lisait un bouquin dont la couverture était rose.

Rampa était intrigué.

Il se pencha avec rapidité et saisit le volume, s'écartant de quelques pas avant que l'entité n'ait eut le temps de se jeter sur lui. La Mort se leva, tendant un bras décharné vers le démon.

_RENDEZ-MOI CA_, siffla t-il comme le grincement d'un os affûté raclant une pierre tombale.

« Non, » assura Rampa avec fermeté.

Et il regarda la couverture.

Son visage pris la teinte du voile immaculé avant qu'il n'ait côtoyé la paire de chaussette.

* * *

Le nez plongé dans sa deuxième tasse de chocolat de la journée – cette fois-ci pleine, Aziraphale observa avec inquiétude son ami entrer dans la cuisine et s'adosser contre la porte, ses lunettes noires tranchant violemment avec le teint blafard de son visage.

« Ça ne va pas ? » s'enquit-il gentiment.

Rampa secoua mollement la tête et se passa une main sur la figure, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Si, si, je... »

Il retira vivement sa main, commençant doucement à réaliser ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Tu fais lire des 'Bibliothèque rose' à la Mort ? » s'étrangla t-il en fixant l'ange d'un regard vacillant.

Aziraphale se mordit les lèvres, haussant les épaules.

« Et si ça lui plaît ? Il fait ce qu'il veut. »

« Tout de même, _Le club des cinq en randonnée_... Je m'attendais à autre chose. »

« Ça te choque tant que ça ? »

« Non. C'est juste que de sa part, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je comprends qu'il lise en cachette... Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je lui arrache le livre des mains. »

« Je te l'avais dis. Il va t'en vouloir. Tu aurais dû le laisser. Et puis au moins comme ça, tu as la paix, » ajouta judicieusement Aziraphale.

Rampa hocha la tête d'un air songeur.

« C'est vrai, j'ai la paix... »

Silence profond.

« Tu en as beaucoup, des bouquins comme ça, ici ? »

« Heu, oui. S'il n'y en a pas assez, je peux toujours m'en procurer d'autre... »

Rampa hocha de nouveau la tête, plongé en pleine réflexion.

Il leva un regard décidé vers Aziraphale, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

L'ange sentit un désagréable frisson lui parcourir le dos. Du genre qui était en général associé à un mauvais pressentiment.

« Ça te dérangerait, que j'emménage chez toi ? »

Nouveau frisson.

« ... Non. »

« Chouette. »

Il promena un regard circulaire autour de lui, disséquant la petite cuisine méticuleusement rangée d'un d'œil circonspect.

Il hésita un instant, et tourna un visage interloqué vers son ami.

« Dis donc ? La chambre et la salle de bain, ça se situe où ? »

Les sourcils d'Aziraphale s'éloignèrent lentement de ses yeux.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi faire ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de dormir, ni de nous laver... »

Silence.

« ... Je vois... » murmura suavement Rampa.

Troisième frisson.

* * *

« Ici, mettez ça ici... »

Rampa guida les livreurs à travers le labyrinthe biblique d'Aziraphale, les conduisant au beau milieu des étagères et déplaçant sans la moindre hésitation les lourdes piles de volumes qui encombraient le passage. Les pauvres hommes croulaient sous le poids d'un monstrueux canapé rayé. Monstrueusement grand, et monstrueusement confortable. Ils se déchargèrent de leur fardeau devant la rambarde de la mezzanine surplombant l'entrée de la librairie.

« Comme ça, c'est parfait... » murmura le démon en contemplant son nouveau trône.

L'un des livreurs lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« 'scusez, m'sieur, pour la facture... »

Rampa le regarda.

La figure de l'employé s'illumina d'un merveilleux sourire de bonheur pur et simple.

« ... On vous remercie de l'avoir payée d'avance, et aussi merci pour les pourboires, c'est super généreux de votre part ! »

Rampa hocha la tête en souriant gentiment, et ils s'éloignèrent en discutant, ravis, se faisant mutuellement remarquer que c'était vraiment dommage qu'il y ait si peu de personne avec un tel cœur d'or.

Rampa se laissa choir sur le canapé, renversant la tête en arrière et poussant un profond soupir de contentement. Ssssssi bon.

Il fut interrompu dans son début de sieste par la voix alarmée d'Aziraphale, qui se dirigeait vers lui à grands pas inquiets.

« Rampa ! Rampa... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, explique-moi, il y a des hommes dans mon arrière boutique, ils disent qu'on leur a dit de venir... QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ? »

L'ange s'arrêta, pétrifié d'horreur devant la monstruosité qui encombrait à présent sa librairie, repoussait les étagères, faisait s'écrouler les piles de livres déjà dangereusement en équilibre, et dérangeait la poussière.

Un hoquet étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Rampa se hâta de se relever et pris place aux côtés de l'ange, souhaitant admirer la merveille du point de vue de son ami.

« Il est... Il est monstrueux ! » s'étrangla Aziraphale avec désespoir.

« Oui, hein ? Il est monstrueux ! » s'exclama Rampa avec bonne humeur. « Ça s'appelle un canapé, Aziraphale. Et celui-là, quant on le déplie, il fait aussi lit. On appelle cela un canapé-lit. »

L'ange observait les rayures qui rampaient sournoisement sur la douceur du tissu.

« C'est... C'est du ZEBRE ! C'est de la peau d'animal ! De la peau de zèbre ! »

« Oui. Oui, du zèbre. C'est très confortable, le zèbre. Tu veux essayer ? »

« C'est _cruel_ ! Pauvre bête ! Réduite à l'état de canapé ! »

« T'inquiète. S'il était encore conscient, il serait fier de savoir qu'il participe au confort de Nos vies. »

« Pauvre bête ! Ils ont dû l'écorcher, ils ont dû le... la... »

Rampa croisa un instant le regard embué de larmes de son ami.

« ... Bon, d'accord. C'est une imitation. Ce n'est pas du vrai zèbre. Désolé. »

Aziraphale soupira, soulagé et légèrement irrité contre le démon.

Rampa soupira aussi, mais d'exaspération contre lui-même. Comment sa nature diabolique pouvait-elle supporter de cohabiter avec une telle faiblesse à l'égard d'un ange ?

... Sans doute aussi bien que lui supportait de cohabiter avec l'Autre, songea t-il en avisant une silhouette noire et légèrement immatérielle rôder à quelques étagères de là, une chose rose et ouverte à la main.

« Et tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça fait là, je te prie ? » lui demanda la voix presque grinçante d'Aziraphale.

Rampa observa le canapé. Le canapé-lit.

« Et bien, moi, j'aime dormir. J'ai même _besoin_ de dormir. En quelque sorte. Alors si j'emménage chez toi, le temps que... Le problème... soit réglé, il me faut quelque chose de confortable dans lequel je puisse dormir. C'est à dire ce canapé. -Lit. »

« Oh. »

Silence.

« Et, les hommes, dans mon arrière boutique... ? »

« Oh. Ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de très grave. Juste... Comment dire ? J'aime prendre une douche. Où un bain. J'en ai même _besoin_. »

« En quelque sorte. »

« En quelque sorte. Et... Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est juste une_ petite_ baignoire. »

« ... »

« ... De trois mètres carrés, » ajouta t-il d'une vois presque inaudible.

« TROIS METRES CARRES ? Mais où est-ce que tu veux caser ça dans mon arrière boutique ? »

« Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça. La maison d'à côté avait une chambre d'ami contre le mur mitoyen... Maintenant... Ils pensent juste qu'ils n'ont jamais eu de chambre d'ami. Et je t'assure que ça ne les gêne pas. »

« ... Mais... Mais enfin, Rampa... _Ça ne se fait pas !_ »

« Mais si, la preuve. Et puis le mal est fait. A moitié. Tu ne voudrais quant même pas aller dire à tout ces pauvres ouvriers qu'ils ont sué sang et eau pour rien, et qu'ils peuvent aller voir ailleurs si on y est ? »

Non, bien sûr que non. Un soupir atrophié s'échappa des poumons d'Aziraphale. Le pauvre Ange commençait sérieusement à se demander lequel des deux était le pire à supporter, de la Mort ou de Rampa.

Quant au démon, il se tourna, satisfait, vers le canapé-lit, bien décidé à paresser tout l'après-midi entre ses rayures. Une grimace de fureur déforma son visage lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette encapuchonnée qui l'occupait déjà, assise bien droite au milieu des rayures, penchée sur _Fantômette au far-west_. Deux ou trois autre piles de petits livres roses étaient posées près d'elle, calées entre le bras du canapé et le manche de sa faux.

* * *

La Mort referma le livre d'un mouvement sec, l'esprit encore plongé dans les fabuleuses aventures de Oui-Oui et de ses amis.

Il tourna la tête à sa gauche, là où résidait la pile de petits livres roses encore non-lus. Et retint un hoquet dramatique lorsqu'il réalisa que la petite pile n'existait plus ; il avait tout lu.

L'ennui, ce terrible fléau capable de vous ronger jusqu'à la moelle, le submergea à nouveau.

A présent qu'il lui fallait quitter Fantômette, Le club des cinq, Oui-Oui et tous les autres, comment allait-il occuper les profondeurs abyssales du vide dans lequel s'était engouffrée son existence ?

Il se leva du canapé, et descendit silencieusement l'escalier, avant de sortir dans la rue, cherchant Rampa des yeux.

Le démon n'était pas présent, contrairement à...

* * *

Annabelle marchait dans la rue, douce et tranquille, blonde sous le soleil du midi. Elle sortait de chez elle pour se rendre chez une copine, qu'elle souhaitait inviter à passer la nuit à la maison après une petite fête entre amis. En installant un matelas dans sa chambre, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas de chambre d'amis.

Elle se posait la question de savoir si elle avait acheté suffisamment de boissons pour la soirée, lorsque son prénom fut clamé à l'autre bout de la rue par une superbe et mâle voix de jeune homme, qu'elle n'était pas sans connaître par cœur...

« **ANNABELLE !** »

Elle se retourna, surprise. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage, qui parut alors rayonner plus encore que l'astre étincelant au milieu du ciel bleu.

« Roger ? Toi ! Que se passe t-il ? »

« **ANNA**... **be**lle... »

Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle, penché en avant, les mains crispées sur ses genoux, tentant difficilement de reprendre son souffle.

Lorsqu'il se releva, ce fut pour croiser le merveilleux regard d'azur d'Annabelle, et tomber aussi sec à genoux sur le sol.

« Annabelle... Il... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... Je... »

« Oui... ? »

Elle se pencha elle aussi et saisit ses mains, une lueur d'espoir embellissant ses beaux yeux cristallins.

« Annabelle... Je n'en peux plus de garder cela pour moi... Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, alors je.. Je... »

« Tu ? »

Le jeune homme farfouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un écrin de velours noir, qu'il tendit à la blonde jeune femme de la même manière que le prince avait dû tendre la pantoufle de verre à Cendrillon.

Annabelle sentit les battements de son cœur s'emballer.

« Oh... Roger.. Ne me dis pas que... »

« Si, Annabelle. Si. Cela faisait trop longtemps que j'éprouvais ce sentiment à ton égard. Je devais te l'avouer, et je... Oh, Annabelle, je t'aime ! _Je t'aime !_ »

« Oh ! Roger ! »

Dans l'écrin brillait un magnifique diamant, qui jetait ses éclats d'étoiles aux quatre vents, et dont la beauté et la magnificence semblait en accord parfait avec les deux perles cristallisées qu'étaient les yeux d'Annabelle.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Roger ! Oh ! »

« Accepte tu d'être ma femme ? »

« Oh ! Oui ! Roger ! »

« Annabelle ! »

« Roger ! »

Et ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mi-pleurant, mi-riant, couple enlacé et resplendissant d'amour dans cet après-midi d'été.

De l'autre côté du trottoir, la Mort les observait avec intérêt.

* * *

La Mort contourna les déblais poussiéreux qui avaient pris possession de l'arrière boutique d'Aziraphale et s'approcha des deux entités qui discutaient sans beaucoup de douceur.

« Et MOI, je te dis que si tu souhaites prendre un bain, tu n'as qu'à aller CHEZ TOI. »

« Mais, enfin, Zira, franchement, si tu ne voulais pas que je construise une baignoire dans ton arrière boutique, il fallait me le dire, je ne pouvais pas le deviner, moi ! Tu aurais dû m'en faire part avant que je ne prenne la décision d'installer une salle de bain... »

« ... Quoi ? ... Mais... ? Comment voulais-tu que je le sache, tu ne m'as absolument rien dis ! »

« Oh. Aziraphale. Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi, quant tu veux. »

« Rampa ! »

« Mais c'est vrai : tu crois sincèrement que j'aurais pu faire faire des travaux dans ta boutique sans te prévenir ? Allons donc ! »

« ... »

Le regard de l'ange était à trancher au couteau.

_EXCUSEZ MOI._

Rampa et Aziraphale se tournèrent vers lui d'un mouvement sec.

_J'AI FINI LES LIVRES.VOUS VOUS DISPUTEZ?_

Aziraphale claqua des doigts.

« Oh. Les livres. Bien sûr. Je pense que je peux en commander d'autre, mais ça va mettre un peu de temps à arriver... »

« Les chauffeurs pourraient avoir une crise de zèle, si tu y mettais un peu du tien. »

L'ange fronça les sourcils.

« Justement. Je n'ai aucune intention d'y mettre du mien. Les miracles ne règlent pas tout, figure toi. Je vais les commander, et j'attendrais patiemment. »

« Alors ça c'est gentil. D'autant plus que tu n'en as pas grand chose à faire, de ces bouquins... »

_C'EST GENTIL. MERCI. VOUS VOUS DISPUTEZ?_

« Comment ça, je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire ? Il faut l'occuper, non ? Sinon, il ne va pas te lâcher d'une semelle ! Et moi non plus, à présent, d'ailleurs ! Merci bien ! »

_NAVRE DE DERANGER.VOUS VOUS DISPUTEZ?_

« Ah, c'est très agréable, d'entendre ça. J'apprécie. Vraiment. Je pensais qu'en tant qu'ange, tu serais quant même un peu plus porté sur l'entraide. Apparemment je me suis trompé. »

« Je _suis_ porté sur l'entraide. Je le suis vraiment. Je veux bien t'aider, je t'assure. C'est juste que je n'aie pas envie que tu me _refiles_ tes problèmes. T'aider, d'accord. Mais pas plus. Ne t'imagine pas que tu peux te débarrasser de tes ennuis sur moi sans que je lève le petit doigt. »

_NAVRE D'ÊTRE UN ENNUI.VOUS VOUS DISPUTEZ?_

« **OUI**, on se dispute, bon sang ! »

Rampa s'était tourné vers lui, furibond, les muscles contractés par l'exaspération. Aziraphale lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

« Non, non, » intervint-il gentiment. « On ne se dispute pas. Ce n'est pas méchant. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

_OH. VOUS ÊTES SÛRS? VOUS NE VOUS DISPUTEZ PAS?_

La face osseuse de l'entité dégageait un profond sentiment de conspiration.

« ... Non. Non, non, on ne se disputait pas, » assura l'ange.

_OH. BIEN. TRES BIEN._

Rampa plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes, méfiant.

« ... Pourquoi ? »

_POUR RIEN._

La Mort contempla ses deux hôtes avec satisfaction. Derrière eux, sur une petite lucarne poussiéreuse, deux rossignols se donnaient d'amoureux petits coups de bec.

C'était le printemps. La Mort l'avait déclaré.

Même si on était au beau milieu du mois d'Août.

* * *

Viii, n'est-ce pas ? n.n

Mmh, je me demande si la Mort n'est pas un poil OOC, quant même... Ceci dit, c'est un personnage très difficile à cerner... n.n


End file.
